


Through Its Nose

by hi_no_senshi



Category: Seijuu Sentai Gingaman | Starbeast Squadron Gingaman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_no_senshi/pseuds/hi_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryouma wants to do something nice for Hayate's birthday. Set pre-season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Its Nose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/gifts).



The first time Ryouma tried to play a flute, it sounded like a cat trying to fart through its nose.

"That bad?" Ryouma asked dolefully.

Hikaru took another bite of his donut, leg swinging on his perch on the tree stump not far from Ryouma. Sugar sprayed everywhere when he munched, and Ryouma knew damn well that Hikaru was capable of being neater than that. Just meant he was being obnoxious on purpose. (So what else was new.) 

"Enh, maybe not that bad," Hikaru said thoughtfully, magnanimously after a long pause. Ryouma watched him, face betraying anxious hope. He knew he had a long way to go, he knew he wasn't a Wind Warrior and never would be, but perhaps- "Maybe a spider, instead."

Ryouma sighed, and tossed a balled-up piece of sheet music at Hikaru's head. 

* * *

Gouki and Saya were precisely no help either. Saya was sympathetic, but knew nothing about music. 

Gouki was sympathetic, but was also currently involved in quivering in terror at the mere thought of anyone with Wind abilities, because he was madly in love with Julin. A friend of Hayate's. He'd never spoken a word to her. 

* * *

"It's his birthday soon," Ryouma wailed at nii-san.

"Yes," Hyuuga said in response. He swept Ryouma's legs out from under him and Ryouma went down hard on the leaves. Ryouma managed to roll to the side before nii-san pounced, but then nii-san blocked his shoulder strike. He gave him a moment to stand. 

"I want to do something special for him." 

Hyuuga took Ryouma's punch to the stomach with an exaggerated 'oof', and Ryouma was starting to grin, because it'd been a long session and he hadn't managed to land a decent strike on nii-san yet - but then he saw the fist all of an inch from his nose. He went cross-eyed as Hyuuga answered.

"Practise more, find a good teacher, or buy him some chocolate. But don't play for him as you are now. His ears will bleed." 

* * *

It was exactly the wrong time of year to find a teacher. All the Wind Warriors were busy with the upcoming big festival of their element; they had to practise the music required en masse and _also_ put in massive amounts of energy to evoke the images of celebration. It was a wonderful festival. Ryouma enjoyed it a lot.

Unfortunately, every single Wind Warrior he tried also enjoyed it a lot, and all gave him an identical exhausted look and waggled their fingers at their rubbery lips. "Can't help," Julin managed, but most of them just made faces at him.

* * * 

Hayate's birthday was the day before the Festival. Ryouma knew very well that he was incredibly busy; which was why he ambushed him just before sunrise. And yes, Hayate was already dressed, whereas Ryouma was only in his little red and white stripy pyjamas which didn't quite cover his knees. Nii-san had given them to him years ago, and they were a little snug now. Hayate gave him a grin and an exaggerated look down and up. "You look very cute." 

"Shut up," Ryouma responded in an agony of embarrassment. He should've gotten dressed, he knew it, but he'd only woken up a few minutes before and had basically run from his rooms to Hayate's, barefoot through the forest. "I, uh - happy birthday."

Hayate did a double take, one hand lifting to thread through his hair. "You remembered-? You remembered." 

Ryouma punched him lightly in the shoulder with the hand not currently held behind his back. "Of course I did, stupid! You're allowed to have a birthday even when you're busy! And, um. I-"

"Yes?" Hayate's face creased in a rueful smile. He was so very BAD at being reminded that he was important and was allowed to have feelings!

Ryouma wilted again, but continued. "I tried to learn to play something for you, but I kind of failed." 

He brought his hand out and showed Hayate the flute. It wasn't as fancy as Hayate's, of course, but it was still of decent quality. At least, so he'd been assured. Ryouma had a reasonably good ear for music, and was quick at learning, but he knew only too well that he had exactly no talent for flute. 

Hayate's breath hitched, and he put a hand on Ryouma's shoulder. "You want to play flute? For me?" 

"I know, I know, it's stupid, when you're so good and I'm so - not, but I thought you might-"

"Shut up," Hayate said, but then his lips were against Ryouma's and all thought of speaking fled Ryouma's head. Possibly forever, who knew? His eyes were wide, and he made a muffled squeaking noise into Hayate's mouth. Hayate's mouth. The mouth of Hayate! Hayate's MOUTH! 

Hayate backed off after a moment, and Ryouma realised Hayate was grinning just as hard, was just as red, as he himself. 

"Oh," Ryouma said inadequately. 

"I don't have time to teach you properly now, but I know I can make you sound great," Hayate promised. "Will you play for me quickly? It's all right if it doesn't sound very good! No one sounds good when they start out." 

"Um. All right." 

Two minutes later...

"Ryouma! That sounds like a cat trying to do something through its nose!"


End file.
